The Truth Will Set You Free!
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: See inside for details.


Title: The truth will set you free!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The L Word nor any of the characters. I do own the story.

Ratings: R

Pairings: Jenny/Lindsay

A/N AU of "Luck be a Lady!", _Thoughts in italic. _

Subject: Jenny tells Lindsay the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Stacey is still a vagina wig.

"I am so crazy about you," Jenny let slip without even thinking.

"Really," Lindsay asked innocently and then proceeded to lick 'Debbie's hand and was about to take her thumb into her mouth to suck on it.

"_Ah, she's really a saint. She's too far gone horny. I can't do this to her." _Jenny quickly realized.

"We need to talk. I need to tell you the truth. I've been lying to you and I hope you'll stay and let me explain all the crazy reasons I had for doing what I did. That it won't be too late for us," 'Debbie' started.

"It's not too late. It's never too late. I truly and honestly believe that. Just tell me and we can work it out. Just talk to me," Lindsay started willing to listen and understand, but still appeared to be drugged by her own rampaging hormones.

"Well, I guess the best way to start is from the beginning and the easiest," Jenny apprehensively proceeded, "First my real name is not Debbie Oxnard, it's Jennifer Schecter. My friends and family just call me 'Jenny'. I had written a book, a memoir really, and I had meet with Stacey Perkin who wanted to interview me because as she said the book held a significance to her. Her girlfriend, you, were a survivor yourself. We had bonded at The Planet in West Hollywood over being lesbian Jews. When I finally read the article, she tore me apart. She compared me to you, and she was right about one thing you are a saint, Lindsay," Jenny took a moment to try to figure out what Lindsay was thinking, to see if it was possible that Lindsay would proceed in listening or not.

"Go on," Lindsay wanted the whole story but she didn't seem as happy to hear it as she was before.

Clearing her throat, Jenny began again, "Well, I did react badly and crazy like because I tracked Stacey down to her apartment and stood underneath her window screaming her name until a little old oriental woman came out to tell me it was four in the morning. When I meet Phylis, Bette's boss at UC, at the Planet the next night, she gave me the idea of proofing you weren't a saint. Don't get me wrong it was my idea, it was my plan, and I was the one who implemented it without anyone else's' help; but I adopted Sounder, even though I am very allergic to dogs and immediately scheduled that emergency appointment. I was honest about my opinions of Stacey and advice I gave you. Except, I did call Stacey on her cell phone and faked the C interview tonight," Jenny paused waiting for the blow-up.

Stacey sat in her car at a red light traffic slow up at 4:38pm. _"Just shit, shit, shit!!"_

After sitting there for what seemed like an eternity, but could've only been about a few minutes. Lindsay finally blinked, she never stopped looking Jenny in her eyes-forcing Jenny to maintain eye contact.

"You know you did lie and you did some pretty crazy things. You could've been honest with me from the beginning and we'd still be here. Stacey and my relationship was probably long over with before you came into our lives. Stacey might've had another interview come up that had nothing to do with you nor any of your friends. It's also quite possible that I may have never took your advice and placed that ultimatum on Stacey. Stacey and I might have continued on like we were for months or we could've just realized that we were not in-love and broken up this weekend or the next. You might've disguised yourself and trick Stacey into doing that interview..."

"_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit," _Stacey thought as she was less than a mile away from arriving at the theater. At 4:56pm

"...but, she made her choice. Stacey had the free-will to choose me over her work. She chose work," Lindsay took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"But we both know this isn't about Stacey," Jenny pointed in between herself and Lindsay.

"No, it's not. I could say that I am heartbroken, that I am hurt, and that I don't think I could ever trust you again, but that'd be another lie. See I fell for you the instant I looked into your eyes. I saw something there that said here's another messed up woman with another messed up life. Even though I can't condone the lying, I can understand why you did it. I am looking in your eyes right now and I see regret and someone that truly is sorry for lying. I do, however, see something else. I still see in your eyes honesty and love that was there when you told me you were crazy about me just moments ago," Lindsay took Jenny by the hand and led her to the bed, clearing it, and with her PETA shirt still on the couch.

An hour later, sitting in her car Stacey's head snaps up. _"I can still salvage our relationship, Lindsay!"_ and takes out for Lindsay's apartment.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You rather take it slow and have me regain your trust again, I'd understand completely," Jenny questioned Lindsay full of love and concern.

"No, Stacey and I are over. We were over, like I said, a long time ago. Especially, the nail in the coffin, is when I specifically told her about this weekend and she chose work. I don't care if you feel you sat her up, she still chose work over me. Me and Stacey are done," Lindsay finished with an absolution that sat her resolve.

"Lindsay left a while ago with a friend of her's," A neighbor told Stacey.

"Did they have overnight bags," The vagina wig inquired.

"Yes," without hesitation.

"_Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!" _Merkin was distraught and hurriedly got to her car.

"I want you all the more," Lindsay hungrily ripped Jenny's shirt off and proceeded to undo her belt and jeans.

They were ravenous for each other, clothes piled up on the floor, their shadows danced on the wall, and they feed on each others' needs and desires for over a passionate hour. They were so caught up in each other, being sweaty, and the noise of their love making that they never heard the door being unlocked and Stacey entering.

To be Continued...


End file.
